Kanjor
Royaume Saint de Kanjor (Holy Kingdom of Kanjor), often simply Kanjor, is a nation situated on the continent of Seleya. It borders Royaume de Rildanor to the North and Alduria to the West. In 2463 it joined L'Union de Seleya du Sud and the name was officially changed from the Confédération des Deux Kanjors to L'Union de Seleya du Sud, Province de Kanjor. L'Union de Seleya du Sud dissolved in March 2514 when became the L'État Libre de Kanjor (Free State of Kanjor). In the 2680s, the nation reverted once again to monarchism with the selection of Léopold Orléans-Vasser of Rildanor as Léopold, Roi de Kanjor. Geography Kanjor is located on the southernmost part of Seleya. Two of its Provinces, Sovalt and Tondola are on Tondola Isle, an island seperated from the mainland by the Sovalt Channel. The mainland Provinces are Zanyal, Yewao and Vagderra. Régions History The history of Kanjor is a long and complicated one. Not till the modern era have records survived in quantity, so the earlier history of Kanjor is subject to constant re-evaluation. Kanjoran history is classified into four "eras"; Archaic, Classical, Historical, and Modern. The original inhabitants of modern Kanjor (the Zanyal) developed a civilisation of peaceful farmers and traders in the Zanyal Valley and along the Zanyal coast. In 1137 BC, the Zanyal civilisation suffered a major setback, being invaded by the rising Bendirian Kingdom from the west. Within a decade, the Zanyal Valley had fallen, and over the next few decades, Zanyal civilisation had almost collapsed. The Zanyal fled to Tondola Isle, not to return to the mainland for three hundred years. Zanyal power grew considerably, and by the middle of the 8th century BC, the Zanyal under Count Henri Munodi returned, reconquering much of the Zanyal valley. Count Munodi was killed in a Bendirian ambush in during the reconquest, and a peace treaty by his successor halted Zanyal expansion. The following centuries began to develop a recognisable Kanjor, but from 750BC till 30BC, the various rulers were more focussed on internal matters. Under the First Empire, the Zanyal lands change considerably. The Empire grows enormously and absorbs all of The Mainland and Sovalt. Large areas of modern day Rildanor and Alduria are also conquered. Barbarian incursions and hyperinflation eventually destroy the empire. Once again, the nation falls into disarray, and various governments struggle for power over the following centuries. It is not until 2326 that modern Kanjor in its current shape forms. Demographics Economy In the last few decades the economy of Kanjor has developed from mainly agricultural and heavy industrial production more towards the direction of technology, service enterprises, pharmaceutical products and energy based on Kanjor's big natural gas reserves, mostly under the control of Fortmix Energy which is one of Kanjor's biggest corporations. There are also some food, mining and forest industry. The GDP of Kanjor at the start of 2341 was 1,190,834,272,840 Kanjoran rupees the bulk of which (70%) came from domestic consumption and only 13% from foreign investments. It can be said that the business life of Kanjor is heavily centred on the domestic market due to the rapid growth of living standards & buying power of Kanjorians in the last few years. The remaining 17 % of the GDP is comprised of government services and investments. The nation's budget at the start of 2341 had a surplus of over 7,000,000,000 Kanjoran rupees which is used for financial index corrections and investment in state enterprises Culture Government and Politics Royaume Saint de Kanjor is a constitutional monarchy with a unicameral legislature known as l'États-Généraux de Kanjor, which currently seats 250 delegates with a limited form of proportional representation by régional population. The Head of State of Kanjor is HRH Louise-Elisabeth, Reine de Kanjor (b. 2678) of the House of Orléans-Vasser who serves as a hereditary and symbolic official in Kanjor. While HRH Louise-Elisabeth is not of proper age to truly reign over Kanjor, she has a regent in the form of her relative and former King of Rildanor, HM Alexandre I. The Head of Government of Kanjor is the Premier Ministre who heads the Cabinet and makes many of the major decisions for the kingdom and the elected unicameral legislature, États-Généraux de Kanjor. Past Elections (NOTE: This list is not complete.) *Kanjor Election 2338 *Kanjor Election 2341 *Kanjor Election 2344 *Kanjor Election 2347 *Kanjor Election 2355 *Kanjor Election 2358 *Kanjor Election 2370 *Kanjor Election 2373 *Kanjor Election 2376 *Kanjor Election 2415 *Kanjor Election 2445 *Kanjor Election 2447 Defence Security There are two main security organisations within Kanjor. The Service de Sécurité de Kanjor (SSK) deals with matters of internal security. It is in fact prohibited from operating outside of Kanjoran territory. The other is the Gendarmerie Nationale, the police force of Kanjor. It is actually a branch of the military, and has several specialised forces. It was formed at the start of 2342 from the five Gendarmerie Provinciales, which had been under the control of local governments, and varied in quality and ability. See Also *Minor Parties of Kanjor *Cabinet History of Kanjor *Electoral History of Kanjor Category:Nations Category:Kanjor Category:Seleya